Strawberry and Vanilla
by Dannee-san
Summary: Just your average alternate gettogether fic. Don't expect too much of it. If you're looking for some mindless fluff, look no more. This thing oozes with cuteness. Last chapter up!
1. Prologue

Hi folks. I know I haven't updated anything in a while. I just wanted to let you guys know, I'm still alive, though busy. This is just a little ficcie, nothing special. I don't think I'm gonna write much beyond the kiss, if you know what I mean. It's just a meaningless gettogether fic. Don't worry, I'm still working on everything else, be it Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing, or Spirited Away, but it's not going very fast. Sorry about that. I hope to have the next Silver wrapped Gift out soon, I have about two third of the chapter done. A little preview kind of thing, Minako and Kunzite meet.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Usagi yawned. Geometry was down right boring. Maybe she could get Ami to help her after school. Amazing that she would actually consider getting help for schoolwork. Maybe Sailor Moon's sense of responsibility was rubbing off on her personal life.

Finally the bell sounded for the last class. Happily she ran from the classroom, without detention for a change. So she headed straight for the Arcade.

"Hi, Motoki!"

"Well, hello, Usagi," the blond owner of the Crown Arcade said. "The usual?"

"Yes, please!" She grinned broadly as the chocolate milkshake was placed in front of her. She was so engrossed in her treat, that she didn't notice the man sitting just a few feet away from her.  
  


Mamoru was surprisingly troubled for a man who was usually so stoic. Last night he had done something he should never have. He had kissed Sailor Moon. She had been dressed as a princess, but he had seen her change into Sailor Moon. She had also saved his life with that umbrella of hers. After the fight about the princess D's treasure, which wasn't the Mystical Silver Crystal at all, she had stumbled into his chest, too tired to stand on her own. She had looked so pretty, and kind. He couldn't simply leave her to herself. So he had picked her up and placed her on a balcony's rail. Her face showed no worry at all at being with a complete stranger. His gloved fingertips had stroked her cheek. Then, as if acted on their own accord, they had drifted down to her chin and lifted her face to his. She hadn't even struggled when he kissed her, trusting him completely and responding to his touch.

She had tasted like strawberry and vanilla, and something more, he found, as he stared at his strawberry and vanilla shake that didn't quite match up to her. Something unique that defined just her alone still lingered on his lips. He hoped, wished, he would get another chance of tasting hers again.  
  


Usagi stretched in her seat. "I'm leaving, now. I've got homework." She stretched the word.

"Don't tell me little Meatball Head actually learned some responsibility?" a familiar voice drawled.

Usagi huffed indignantly. "I'll have you know, I can be very responsible if need be. And it just so happens that the need arises quite regularly nowadays." She turned with a flick of her two pigtails and glided out of the Arcade doors.

Leaving a pair of very, very baffled young men in her wake.

"Did you hear that?" Motoki whispered.

"Yeah," Mamoru answered. "I didn't know she had that in her vocabulary."

"Neither did I."  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Well, that's it for now. It will be updated soon, provided I get reviews. I'm not calling any numbers though, cause I know this ain't much to go on. I'll probably find some time this weekend.


	2. Another youma

As promised. Here is the next chapter. Some youma's ass gets kicked, thoroughly. Hope you enjoy. Fluff coming up in next chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neither did Usagi. She was sitting on a park bench, thinking about the scene she had made earlier. Not only had she acted completely different, she had nearly let slip she was Sailor Moon. She should have kept her big mouth shut. And just where had those words come from? She had sounded more like Ami than her usual self.

Well, it was pointless to dwell on it. Especially, since her communicator was screeching loudly.

"Moon here," she said.

An anxious looking Rei appeared in the screen. "Attack in the park. I'm on my way there now. Get yourself in gear." The connection was terminated.

Usagi allowed herself a little smile. She was already there. At least she would be first for a change. She looked around, searching for the place of the attack. It didn't take her long. If anything, the frightened screams were a dead giveaway. Snatching her brooch and chanting the familiar words she made her way over to the site of the attack.

The youma was ugly, as usual. It was holding a victim in its claws, as usual. Several people already drained of their energy were lying in the ground, as usual.

She looked around and found she was the first to arrive to the scene. No sign of Rei or Ami. Then she had to get down to business on her own. "Halt, you energy slurping monster! I won't let you hurt any more innocent people! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The monster turned around with a smirk on what had to be his face, though on first sight, she doubted her vision. It was ugly, uglier than anything she had ever fought before. Its head was twice the proper size, its skin was covered in scales, arms were long and legs were short, quite a change from the usual lanky youma's disguising as humans.

It suddenly fired some very gooey and gross looking stuff at her. She dodged it quickly, unceremoniously falling on her butt. She gasped as she saw the gaping hole the stuff was burning in the ground. It had to be some sort of acid. Before she had time to recover though, another blob of acid was fired at her. This time she barely dodged, landing awkwardly on her left side. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard something crack. Where were Mercury and Mars? She couldn't fight this thing on her own. At the coming of yet another attack she simply closed her eyes and waited for the end, unable to move.

Something locked around her waist and lifted her up. She opened her eyes to find herself within the embrace of Tuxedo Kamen. He'd come again to rescue her. The trouble she had to put him through, making him save her time and again.

They landed on the ground a little distance away from the monster. Tuxedo Kamen placed her gently on her two feet and smiled that dazzling smile of his. "Wait here for your Senshi. I'll stall the monster." Before she could answer he took off again.

If he thought she would simply obey his orders and let him head straight into danger on her behalf, he was sadly mistaken. She powered up her tiara silently and waited for the right time, her eyes following Tuxedo Kamen's form as he leaped just out of the monster's reach. Great, now he was standing right between her and the monster.

Which meant the monster couldn't see her.

"Tuxedo Kamen! Duck!" Pleased she saw he obeyed her without a question or hesitation. Her arm and went back and her tiara flew straight at the monster.

It dodged it.

Desperately she reached for her weapon with her mind, but she couldn't control it. With a resounding clang it wedged itself in a stone bench, leaving her unarmed.

The monster seemed to realize the same thing, because it grinned evilly. "Oh, look at that. Poor little moon girl is defenseless. How sad! You think you can still protect her?" he directed at Tuxedo Kamen.

The man didn't dignify that with an answer. Instead he threw three roses, effectively pinning the monster down. "Hurry, Sailor Moon. Retrieve you tiara."

"Right," she answered and ran around the monstrous hump on the ground. Her hands closed around the part of her tiara that was still visible and she pulled with all her might. Unfortunately, her might wasn't all that much.

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Rei's voice suddenly pierced the sky.

Sailor Moon looked behind her, taking in the scene within a second. Tuxedo Kamen was staggering backwards from the youma, obviously being hit, though it didn't seem too bad. Sailor Mars was standing between the trees, an anguished look on her face. And the monster was headed straight for herself at the stone bench.

With a strangled cry she threw herself aside to avoid at least a heads-on collision. It worked, somewhat. The arm of the monster swept her off her feet and into a tree. Pain exploded in her back and she bit back a sob. Now wasn't a time to cry. Soon Sailor Mercury would be here too, and then they could defeat the monster.

She struggled up from the ground and brushed her hair out of her face. Great, looked like her buns were coming undone. She looked up just in time to see the youma colliding with her full force. Again she was pushed into the tree. This time it snapped from the force put on it.

She couldn't help but cry out as thousands of splinters cut the skin on her back. She collapsed on the ground her hair fanning out around her.

"Mercury bubble blast!"

Instantaneously fog surrounded her. She sighed in relief. Not only did it hide her from the youma, the mist cooled her injuries. She worked herself up on her feet and found a pair of hands helping her up.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. He sounded worried.

"Yeah, it's not that bad. I'll get over it. Can you help me with my tiara? I need it to defeat the monster." She raised her voice. "Mercury, Mars! Keep the youma occupied! I'm getting my tiara!"

Affirmative cries were heard from somewhere in the mist.

With the united effort of Tuxedo Kamen and herself they managed to get the tiara free just as the mist began to clear. Sailor Mercury and Mars were standing in front of the youma, Ami sporting a bruise on her arm and Mars ignoring a small cut on her leg. Other than that, they looked fine.

"Mars!" Sailor Moon cried out. "Let's combine our attacks! Now!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Rei obeyed, bringing her hands to her chest. "Mars fire ignite!"

"Moon tiara action!" Sailor Moon joined.

The tiara disk flew from her hand. Mars's fire hit it and joined it, turning the bright tiara into a fiery disk. It hit and dusted the youma.

Sailor Moon sighed in relief, glad it was over. She felt exhausted and sore all over. "Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen," she murmured.

"Your welcome," it sounded and for a fleeting second she thought his hand touched her cheek.

She turned to find the words were a parting sentence. Her mysterious savior had disappeared again.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Mars asked, limping slightly as she walked up to her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'll go home now. Will you two be okay?"

Mercury smiled. "Don't worry. Worry about yourself instead. Forgive me for saying this, but you look awful."

"Why, thank you, Ami. Makes me feel a lot better." She grinned to remove the sting from her words. "Honestly, I'm fine. I just want to go home and get some rest."

The three girls detransformed and parted.  
  


~~~~~~

That night Usagi had a hard time sleeping. She was still in quite some pain from the battle last night. Lying on her back was absolutely out of the question. Luna had gently pried all the shards out of her skin, but the cuts still hurt. She knew she should have asked Ami to do it, and bandage her while she was at it, but she was simply too stubborn to admit she needed help.

Usagi shifted slightly and poked a finger at her hair. For this night only she had put it into an oval bun on the back of her head. That way, her hair wouldn't come in contact with her wounded back. She had pushed the covers down to her waist and had long since discarded her nightshirt. The fabric stung. Nobody would dare enter her room though. She had hung up her 'do not disturb' sign and no-one would violate that. Not even her mother. And tomorrow was Saturday. No school.

She turned her head to the other side again and sighed painfully. She was gonna go through hell the next few days, until she was healed. Tomorrow morning the wounds would be closed and in Monday they would be gone. She only had to endure for a short while.

Her mind was quickly diverted to something she had been trying to forget since last night. She knew something had happened then. She just wasn't sure what. It had felt familiar though, eerily so. Something so soft and sweet. She had felt so secure, much like being in Tuxedo Kamen's arms. And that always felt familiar.

Slowly her mind drifted of to a sleep filled with dreams of a masked man and a stranger calling out for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it. Please review.


	3. Tasting

Yeah! Update! And things just start getting better and better. Warning, mindless fluff ahead. I'm really not that much of a fluffy person, despite the fact I'm nearly always in a very huggy(?) mood. But a person needs some fluff from time to time. So here it is. Hope you'll enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi dragged herself through the Arcade doors. Last night was a nightmare. Her back ached and she didn't feel like doing anything today. She hoped she wouldn't run into Rei. She really wouldn't be able to put up with her incessant ranting. Nor the jerk face's insults.

But it seemed like she wouldn't be spared those. Chiba Mamoru was sitting at his usual seat at the counter, seemingly engrossed in his coffee.

"Hey, Usagi," Motoki said, as he came in from the back. "The usual?" he asked and he reached for the glass already.

"No, thanks," she murmured.

Motoki nearly slipped.

Mamoru openly stared. Since when did Meatball Head turn down food? "You okay, Meatball Head?"

"Hmm," was all that sounded. Usagi had slumped on a seat, her head resting on the counter. What on earth was wrong with her? What happened to his usually bright and lively Usako? Uhm... His usual annoying, winy Meatball Head. No, not his..! 'Oh, forget it!' It was pointless to try and make sense of his thoughts, just as it was pointless to ask Usagi anything right now, because she was obviously out of it.

Mamoru took in the adoring meatballs on top of Usagi's head. It reminded him of some other than her, with the same hairstyle. He hoped Sailor Moon was alright. She had been hit really bad last night. And he had proven inadequate to protect her. Some superhero he turned out to be. She didn't seem disappointed though. Otherwise she wouldn't have asked his help with her tiara, right? Or had that been a way to test him? Oh, crap! He was letting his mind run loose again. This had to stop. He needed some form of distraction.

And it just so happened that it was right in front of him. Well, somewhat. Not far off at least.

"Hey, come on, Meatball Head. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"Shut up, baka," came the murmured reply.

"Well, aren't we bright and chipper this morning," he grinned.

"Baka, shut up. You're too loud."

"I am loud?" he said softly. "Never thought to hear that from you. I always seem the one telling you to lower the decibels."

"Guess roles have reversed."

He reached over and patted her on the head. "Poor Meatball Head."

"Hn."

He withdrew his hand, taking a bobby-pin with it. She didn't notice. Her back was turned to him. Well, the back of her head was. And she didn't feel the change in her bun.

In that case...

More pins followed.

"What are you doing?" it sounded sleepily.

"Nothing," he said softly. "Go back to sleep." Didn't he say that before?

"Wha...?" She turned to face him. What did he just say? She wasn't sleeping. And when had she heard that before? She noticed something weird about her hair. "Oh, no, you didn't."

"Didn't what?" His attempt at wide-eyed innocence sucked.

She shook her head slightly and felt another pin slip along with her hair. It tumbled down her back and tangled with the hair already flowing down.

"I'll kill you," she growled. And she immediately acted on the threat by getting of the stool and advancing in his direction.

"Is this the part I should turn tail and run?" Mamoru asked Motoki.

"Those are you're best odds," the other nodded. "I've never seen Usagi like this and frankly, I'm not sure what she's capable of. You best run."

Mamoru slowly back in the direction of the door, keeping a well five feet between him and the enraged blond. He'd really done it this time. But, God, was she beautiful when angered. Eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed. A seraph. A very angry seraph.

The doors slid open behind him as he triggered them and he turned and ran. Usagi immediately engaged in the pursuit.

Motoki shook his head as he watched the couple leave. Poor Mamoru. He should never have pushed Usagi this much.

~~~~~~

Motoki wasted his pity on the wrong man. Mamoru was greatly enjoying this little chase. The threats to his life Usagi was shouting at him only made him laugh. Her flushed face and sparkling eyes made his heart skip. And the long blond hair, now freed of its trademark buns, courtesy of the man being chased by their owner, simply took his breath away.

Which made it very hard, even for him, to outrun the blond.

By the time he had reached the entrance fo the park, she had gained on him. He turned the corner and entered the gates. The few people who were lucky enough to have the afternoon off, watched amused at the black-haired young man being chased by an infuriated blond girl.

"I'll get you yet, Mamoru-baka!"

Mamoru laughed at hearing his sweet Usako uttering such menacing words. His sweet..? Oh, well, didn't matter. He jumped to his left and let the blond girl barrel past him, barely catching herself before colliding with a lamppost. She put her arms around it and held onto it for support. He leaned against a tree on the other side of the walk.

"I somehow doubt that, Odango. You can barely stand on your own, as it is," he smirked.

Usagi scowled. "Just you wait, Chiba. Just you wait."

Mamoru watched amused as the little angel struggled for the strength to attack him. Her chest heaved with her breathing and he suddenly noticed it was nicely defined for a girl her age. Too nicely even, maybe. He quickly diverted his gaze, but that didn't do much good either. Because the next thing that entered his field of vision, were a pair of shapely legs clad in snug fitting jeans. The hem ended a few inches above her sneakers, exposing creamy skin.

'Okay, Mamoru, enough with the lecherous thoughts. She's only fourteen.' But, by god, she was gorgeous. And she had also recovered somewhat, because she lunged for him.

Unfortunately for her, she had one of her klutz attacks again. Or maybe she had just over exerted herself. Whatever the reason, she stumbled. He automatically extended his arms to catch her.

Not for the first time he enjoyed the feeling of holding Usagi close to him. "Looks like you're still clumsy, Odango."

Usagi snorted. "How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Usagi?"

"I guess I'll never learn," Mamoru sighed in mock despair.

"No. Cause you're too damn stubborn." She roughly pushed herself away from him.

"Language, little girl, language."

Usagi growled, a feral sound coming from the back of her throat and not fitting her appearance. "I am not a little girl!" A fist slammed into his chest. "You take that back!"

Mamoru grimaced. She packed a punch. It seemed like this girl was stronger than she looked. "Calm down, Odango. You are little compared to me. You're shorter, and you're younger." As he needed to remind himself of daily. He really didn't like their age difference.

"Big deal," she murmured. But she didn't sound like she meant it. She almost sounded absentmindedly. As if she had responded on autopilot.

Looking down he found her eyes to be slightly dazed. Her lips were slightly parted, bottom one sticking out in the tiniest of pouts. A rosy color painted her cheeks. Never had she looked more beautiful. He couldn't resist.

Running his thumb along that soft bottom lip, he drew her attention up to his face. Blue eyes widened in shock at the closeness of their faces. So blue, so blue. He didn't think he could stop even if he wanted to. Those eyes just drew him closer. Until he was too close. Until he couldn't avoid kissing her.

She tasted like sweet strawberries. And a touch of vanilla. Her lips parted slightly to answer the soft pressure applied to them. Mamoru's eyes fluttered closed as he tried to put his finger on that something more he tasted. Something sweet and addictive. And familiar.

Oh god. Sailor Moon. Usagi tasted like Sailor Moon. But that couldn't be. Usagi wasn't Sailor Moon.

Or was she?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fluffy bunny fluff. Just one or two chapters or so. I'm not going to write some drastically different ending of the first season, or something. I rather save that for my other fics. But please review and let me know whether I wrote reasonable fluff. Pretty please with sugar on top?

Dannee


	4. Savouring

Hope you all could bare the wait. This is the final chapter. I'll try and concentrate more on Silver wrapped gift more. But it's difficult. I got this huge paper I have to be working on plus the usual work. Anyway, let's pick up where we left off, shall we?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes opened to be met by a breathtaking sight. Usagi had her eyes closed. Her cheeks were heavenly flushed. He realized he didn't want to stop kissing her, because he liked the way she looked. She looked as if on cloud nine. And he felt proud to have put her there. Honored that she would let him do this.

Just as his eyes fluttered shut again, he felt something that almost made him shiver, if he hadn't caught himself. Usagi ran the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip.Aren't I supposed to do that?

Still he found himself answering, obediently parting his lips and allowing her access.

Every rational thought disappeared from his mind. No, scratch that. Every kind of thought, at all. All he could do, was feel the gentle caress of Usagi's tongue to his own. Shutting off everything around him, wasn't perhaps the wisest of things, considering they were in a public park, but right then, he couldn't care less. His senses were clouded by the girl in his arms.

Girl. Oh dear. Here he was, kissing a fourteen year old junior high schoolgirl. Not good. Not good at all.

Breaking the kiss, he fleetingly wondered whether it was because of the fact he had just remembered Usagi was only fourteen, or because he had run out of air several minutes ago. It didn't matter, because now he could at least talk. If he was able to catch his breath, of course.

"Wow," a whisper sounded. "Seeing stars."

Mamoru looked down at Usagi's flushed face. She looked adorably cute. But when she raised her eyes to his, her image of innocence was ruined. Her eyes were smoldering with an emotion he had never seen in them. "Is that so?" he couldn't resist murmuring.

A chuckle reached his ears. "You sound pretty breathless yourself, you know?" She shifted and snuggled closer in his embrace, resting her head on his chest. "How long have you had a crush on me?"

His cheek touched the top of her head and enjoyed the feeling of the lose strands of hair floating on the gentle breeze. Closing his eyes, he answered, "The moment you threw that test paper at my head."

A laugh sounded. "Well, that's weird. I think you're the first guy to ever fall for a girl who threw something at his head." Her chest expanded with a sigh. "Not that I mind."

"What about you?" he returned the question.

"Don't know," came the immediate answer. "I think the same moment as you."

He remained silent for moment, breathing in the flowery scent of her hair. "Doesn't that make us pretty stupid?"

"Yeah!" Usagi laughed. "All that time spent arguing, while we could have been doing this."

"What were we thinking?" Mamoru murmured.

Again the girl in his arms chuckled. "I'm guessing we weren't."

They both laughed away the weeks spent with arguing. A few moments later Usagi leaned back a bit to look at their surroundings. "How about we sit down for a while? I'm kinda winded."

He smirked. He wasn't sure about her, but he knew exactly why he was out of breath. The girl in front of him was breathtaking in those remarkably simple clothing, a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt, not to mention the blond hair that cascaded down her back reaching her knees. The wind played with the strands, making them seem alive. As he guided her towards a bench, the blond mass floated up behind and around him, almost like an embrace of a sort.

They settled on the bench. Usagi leaned comfortably against the side of the young man next to her. It felt so natural to cuddle underneath his arm. Her eyelids drooped, as the sun and the presence next to her warmed her. She never wanted to leave this place. And if she absolutely had to, she wanted Mamoru to come along.

"So, are we a couple now?" she murmured, trying to sound calm, but her insides were churning. What if he rejected her? What he laughed, and just said one kiss didn't make them a couple? She wasn't exactly experienced in the dating field. Perhaps a kiss was all what it was.

Mamoru's soft voice broke through her train of thoughts. "I would like that."

Hopefully Usagi looked up and found the most interesting expression on that handsome face. He was hesitant, almost scared. Was he afraid of rejection? Was he afraidshe might reject him? Never. She'd be crazy to do that. "Me too," she answered happily.

Mamoru's heart soared as he heard those words and on impulse he tightened his embrace. He was astoundingly happy the girl he had relentlessly teased out of fear she might get too close to him, would accept him as her boyfriend. He lowered his head to steal another kiss from those peach lips, every thought of Sailor Moon fleeing from his head.

Strawberry and vanilla, he tasted. And something else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, stupid ending, but I'm all out of ideas, and as stated before, I'm not create a huge alternate ending battle with Beryl and all that. This is it, no more. If you want to read more of my stuff, there plenty to be found on my profile page. I'm rather proud of my accomplishments so far, so why don't you try and check it out. And just because this is the final chapter, doesn't mean you shouldn't review. Please tell me what you think of my third attempt at fluff (first being Happy, second Zelfs je naam is mooi, despite the title it's English and it's R-rated though nothing explicit). Please click on that lovely, square little button that says 'Go'. Please?

I would also like the thank those who reviewed this little story. Thank you Megan, Forever His, and JaminJellyBean.

Dannee


End file.
